Wrath of the Twilight Kitsune
by AJTREY
Summary: So, here it is. the rewrite. Same rules apply: no flames, be warned for future slash mpreg, etc. Summary in the first chapter. Enjoy. STORY IS NOW UNDER REVISION. PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW/READ UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole and What was Found

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to update ya'll on what's going on.

So, I want to say this because some people just don't get it: THIS STORY IS UNDER FUCKING REVIEW!

I have discussed the issue with several people and I want to say this: IF YOU PM ME ABOUT ISSUES, THEN I WILL SAY FUCK OFF!

Thank you for your time.


	2. Meeting Sesshomaru and a Human Wench

A big, gigantic thanks to those people who have read, reviewed, and alerted/favorited my story.

I must state that this story is NOT supposed to be a rewrite of Kiera27's The Midnight Bloodline (insert Underline under the NOT and under the title). However, this story has been inspired by Kiera27 and I do owe quite a bit to him as his stories inspired me to begin my writing, not necessarily for this story, as I just stated, but many of my other pieces. Again, this story is NOT a rewrite, but a creative interpretation.

I want to also say this: Due to the large pairing, I will not be able to mention every single person who is involved, though I will say approximately which chapter they become part of the group. For example, in this chapter, the characters from the _Assassin's Creed_ games, _Bleach_, _Charmed_, _Merlin_, _The Sword of Truth_ series, and _The Wheel of Time_ series join the group.

Warnings: This chapter contains mention of abuse

Just as a reminder: I don't own anything...

Chapter 2

Harry looked around the area surrounding the river and looked stunned. It was no surprise of course, considering what he had just been told.

_Flashback_

_Musume sat down, followed by Musako and finally Harry. Musako started, "Why don't we start with what you know. Then we will fill in the rest of the information that we are able to."_

_Harry nodded and said, "I know that I was supposedly born to Lily and James Potter on July 31, 1980. I have been told that my father was a pureblooded wizard while my mother was a muggleborn witch, though now I'm not so sure. I know that my 'family' was attacked on Halloween a year later and that while Lily and James were murdered; I survived, becoming the Boy-Who-Lived. I know that I was sent to Petunia and Vernon Dursley, where I was abused for 10 years until I received my Hogwarts letter. There, I was subjected to the stares and the gossip and the hurt. That's about all I know."_

_Musume and Musako looked at each other and said, "Well, there isn't much for us to add then. Unfortunately, we do not know who your true parents are, or whether or not you truly are a Potter, but we do know that the old man prevented us from finding you. As for why you are here, it is because we wish to train you to prepare to defeat the Dark Lord."_

_"Voldemort," Harry stated._

_Musume intervened here and said, "In time, perhaps. But for now, the Dark Lord we refer to is Dumbledore."_

_Harry nodded and said, "That makes sense."_

_They looked at each other and said, "There's something else. Your magic was, and still is, bound."_

_Harry looked at them and said, "Dumbledore bound my magic. Is he insane? That could have killed me."_

_Musako shook his head and said, "Yes, but he only did a small part of the bindings on your magical core. The rest were done by your parents, whoever they might be. You see, you lived amongst humans, who do not know of the existence of demons, and demon law states that any child born to a demon who lives in that circumstance must live with enough of their power bound that their demonic appearance disappears, as they are unable to control it. That block disappears when the demon reaches the age of 15, as it is assumed that they are able to control their demonic powers better. In addition to that, all parents of demonic children are required to perform a ritual that will lock away portions of their magical core equal to the amount of mates that they have."_

_"So, my parents did this to me?_

_They nodded and Harry's eyes suddenly turned white._

_End Flashback_

Musume and Musako looked around the area, watching Harry in the middle of it meditating, trying to contain his energy, then at each other, each thinking the same thing. _If that is what he can do with only a fraction of his energy, just imagine what he can do with the full, unbound mass. This is going to be truly interesting._

Harry was going over what he knew. He was in Japan, obviously, in its Feudal Era. Most of the legends he had read about this region came from this time, and his experiences in the Wizarding World told him that every legend has a basis in reality. His new appearance, combined with what Musako and Musume had told him, led him to guess that he was what they called a youkai, a demon, something that should have freaked him out, but it didn't, most likely because he was so used to things like this happening to him. It also explained his adversity to humanity, not that he had had many favorable things to say about them before mind you. Really, he found the situation to be rather pleasant, especially considering the fact that he had a much larger magical core than he had originally thought and he was able to do wandless and wordless magic.

They looked at each other and Musume said, "This is your first lesson. Close your eyes." He gave her an indignant look and she just said, "Do as I say Harrison." When he closed his eyes, she walked over to him and began to talk again. "Reach deep within yourself, find your demon instincts and open your senses. Feel the earth beneath your feet. Smell the different smells that permeate the trees. Hear the rustle of the trees and the whisper of the wind."

Slowly, Harry felt Musume's voice drifting away, becoming nothing but whitewater noise as odors began to pour into his nose. Most of them were of the river, humans, and Musume and Musako, but there was one that he knew was food, cooked fish and fresh bread, making his stomach growl audibly. However, something else he noticed were the scents intertwined with the smell of fish and bread: those who of a young human girl, an imp, a dragon demon of sorts, and a very powerful, very dominant dog demon. _Maybe even fertile too._ Harry shook his head, trying to clear that thought from his head, having no idea where it came from.

He turned to Musume and Musako and said, "I found some, but it already belongs to someone else, and the chances that they are going to share is minimal."

Musume looked at him and said, "It's the best choice we've got. You're far too tired to go hunting. So, here's lesson number two. You have their location, so now it's time to track them down. Follow your instincts."

Harry nodded and stood up. He allowed his senses to take over and he began to move quickly towards the small group, Musume and Musako not far behind. When they were close, Harry slowed down, knowing that he was downwind and if they were not careful the demon in the group might rip them to shreds, and began to make noise, so as to allow the people in the clearing to hear them.

In the clearing, Lord Sesshomaru Taisho of the Western Lands looked up from his meal when he heard the rustling of leaves. Immediately, he began to search for the source, trying to determine where the source of the noise was and if it was a threat.

But when he locked his eyes on the source, he found that all traces of that base instinct disappeared for there a beautiful Twilight Kitsune glided into the clearing, followed by two people who seemed to be his protectors. The Twilight Kitsune was breathtaking. He was a male, but he had this femininity around him that screamed submissive. The power that rolled off of him was unbelievable, it called to him, drew him in. He could tell that this Kitsune was not yet of age, but when he did come of age, that would be a day worth celebrating.

Harry blushed and looked away slightly at the intense gaze from the other demon. It felt like the demon was going to eat him. He bowed slightly and said, "We apologize for interrupting your meal, but we are hungry and we were wondering if you would share your meal with us, as I am too tired to go hunt for a meal myself. In return, I would be more than willing to go hunt for dinner for you, if you would share your meal with us." Musume and Musako looked at him in shock, and Harry was furiously wondering how he would do as he promised, considering he did not know how to hunt, though he knew that, physically, he could.

Sesshomaru looked at the young Kitsune when he realized that something was very wrong. "Where are your parents, little one?"

At once he knew that he had asked the wrong question, as the young Kitsunes ears drooped and he felt a sense of depression hit him. "My parents are dead, I have never met them. I was being raised by a family of humans, but they're gone, leaving me with my protectors, and I haven't had anything to eat in a long, long time." There, not too much information, but not too little either. Truthfully, the last time that he had had a decent meal had been just a few days earlier, the night before the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. The days that followed were filled with too much staring and too much whispering, mostly about him and about Cedric, so that he found himself unable to eat. However, unlike before this incident, he no longer blamed himself for Cedric's death, instead using his new demonic mindset to properly place the blame with the adults, especially the Headmaster and Ludo Bagman. After all, as the adults, they were charged with the safety of the students that were placed in their care, and they failed. He stiffened briefly when he felt arms against his shoulders, but he relaxed when he realized that it was Musume, trying to relax him.

Sesshomaru looked at the young Kitsune, knowing that he wasn't telling him everything, but he decided not to call him out on it, subconsciously knowing that doing so would not be a good idea, for now. He made a quick decision and said, "There is no need for a youngling to barter or bargain for food. Please, come have a seat. Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and this Sesshomaru would be honored to have you eat with us, and, if you deem us worthy, allow us to travel with you until we find a safe place for you to stay."

Harry normally knew that, if someone gave him an offer like this, he would hate to have to depend on someone else for his survival, but something deep within his nature told him that it was perfectly acceptable, and even expected, for Sesshomaru to order him about. He bowed slightly and said, "I thank you Lord Sesshomaru. My name is Kurai. My friends, advisors, and protectors are Musume, on my left, and Musako, on my right." Both Musume and Musako looked at him strangely, and Harry smacked himself mentally, wondering where that name had come from, though he had to admit that it sounded better than Harry and it seemed to fit

In the passing days, Sesshomaru found that having the young Kitsune in his travel party was a good idea, as the little one was no trouble at all. In fact, even Jaken had fallen under his spell. He was respectful, even a little bit shy around him, which was always funny when any mistake he made resulted in a cute little blush to spread across his face. Around Rin, he was the perfect playmate, able to keep her interested in something or other for hours all the while teaching her skills that she would need someday. He would make an excellent mother.

(Time Skip)

It had been two days since Kurai, Musume, and Musako had joined the group. They were currently in one of the many forests spread across Japan, currently making their way towards the ocean. The previous day, in yet another break from the monotony, a group of men dressed in various travelling cloaks stopped them and asked if they would consider allowing them to travel with their group. Kurai could still remember the meeting.

_(Flashback)_

They had just set up camp for the night, Kurai was currently making dinner out of a few dozen fish that Sesshomaru had caught, Jaken was settling Ah-Un, and Rin was talking with Musume and Musako. Suddenly, Kurai straightened, his nose flaring from the scent of raw, arcane magic... heading straight towards them. Sesshomaru came over to Kurai and asked, "You sense it too?"

Kurai nodded and said, "Someone's coming... multiple someones. And they are fairly powerful."

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "This Sesshomaru will protect you."

Kurai looked up at him and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, let's not get violent yet. Let's see what they intend to do first before responding."

Sesshomaru nodded, just before the brush in front of them separated, revealing a medium-sized group dressed in travelling cloaks. Sesshomaru stepped forward and said, "Who are you? What do you want?"

One of the group in front, a man dressed in a white robe with curtails, stepped forward and said, "We apologize for disturbing you, but we seek a place to rest for the night. We are strangers to this land. If you would allow us to stay the night with you, we would be most agreeable to hunt for tomorrow's breakfast."

Kurai looked at the man, for his deep voice had betrayed the fact that he was a man and said, "Wait, my Lord."

Sesshomaru looked at Kurai and said, "What is it, Kurai?"

Kurai looked at the group and said, "I feel as if, I know them... Introduce yourself, please."

The one who spoke lowered his hood, revealing a youthful male face with tanned skin, dark hair, and golden eyes and who looked to be in his mid-20s and said, "My name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. These are my companions: Malik Al-Sayf, Alquilas Ezio Auditore da Firenze, his brother Federico Auditore da Firenze, Perotto Calderone, Desmond Miles, Ratonhnkhaké:ton who goes by the name Connor, Yusuf Tazim, and Leonardo da Vinci."

Kurai smiled and said, "Of course. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He turned to the others and said, "You, however, do not wear the robes of the Brotherhood. Who are you?"

One of the remainder stepped forward and lowered his hood, revealing blonde hair and said, "My name is Arthur Pendragon. These are my Knights, formerly of the Round Table, Sir Percival, Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine, Sir Mordred. And this is Merlin, my manservant."

Harry perked up at this last name and said, "Merlin you say! Well this is certainly a surprise. And you lot?"

He turned to the last people as he said this with a raised eyebrow. One of them stepped forward and said, "My name is Rand al'Thor. These are my friends, Matrim Cauthorn, who prefers to be called Mat and Perrin Aybara. Our companion is Richard Cypher."

Kurai nodded and said, "Of course. You are the one proclaimed to be the Dragon Reborn and you are the famed Lord Rahl. A most interesting thing."

Mat stepped forward with a threatening look on his face and asked, "What do you know of such things?"

Kurai looked up at Mat and said, "My people were explorers. We know much about the worlds. Even yours."

Everyone looked at him an he shrugged and said, "What? We do."

He turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, can't they stay with us? Besides Arthur and his knights, I can vouch for the rest for them."

Sesshomaru looked at Kurai, who began to blast the puppy-dog eyes, making him cave quickly, though of course he denied it. His 'official reasoning' was that it was nearing night, and a good and merciful lord would take mercy on those less fortunate than himself.

Arthur walked over to Kurai and asked him, "What is your problem with me, with my men?"

Kurai looked over at him and said, "Your father and you fought to destroy the Old Religion, the way of life for millions of people, simply because you did not understand it. You thought, as did your father before you, that all sorcerers were evil. Here's a newsflash: Magic is a neutral part of nature. The only way in which magic is good or evil is based on how the wielder uses it. Your sister, Morgana, is one such person that has fallen to the darker impulses, but she would never have done so had it not been for your father. In your own retinue, there are two magic users who use magic for good. They are the people who you sought to destroy. So, I would suggest that you need to rethink your ideas."

He turned and walked away from Arthur, who had a look of consideration on his face. Merlin walked over to Kurai and said, "I have wanted to do that for so long. Thank you."

Kurai shrugged and said, "I think you had it harder than I will. If I had been in your position, I would have used my powers to either kill him or control his mind. For your restraint, you have my both my respect as a fellow sorcerer and my ire as a Creature of the Old Religion, but not too much ire, I can assure you."

Merlin smiled at Kurai and Mordred walked over and asked, "What are you?"

Kurai looked at Mordred and said, "I am a Creature of the Old Religion, one of the last of my kind."

Mordred looked at him and hugged him, saying, "Thank you."

Kurai nodded and said, "My ultimate goal is to bring Magic and the Old Religion back to the world... one convert at a time."

And that was the last that was said on that topic... at least for now.

(Flashback Ends)

(Time Skip)

Two days later, their group expanded again. As Kurai settled in for that night's sleep, he reflected back on the meeting that had happened not two hours ago.

(Flashback)

Just like when the first time that their group had expanded, the second group came upon them just as they were setting up camp. This time, Kurai was strongarmed by Ezio, Altaïr, and Connor not to do anything, and who then forced the more difficult work, hunting food, setting up camp, and obtaining firewood, upon Arthur and his companions. Sesshomaru took care of Ah-Un, Jaken stood in the corner doing nothing, and Kurai was free to entertain Rin with stories. Many of the others spent most of their time with Kurai as well, talking to him about what they were doing, the state of the world in the 1500s, and other random things.

Just as Arthur and the others returned back to the camp site, Kurai and Sesshomaru stiffened. Sesshomaru drew his sword while Kurai said to Rin, "Rin, I want you to stay with the others while Lord Sesshomaru and I go see what is going on, ok?"

Rin nodded and said, "I will do as you ask, Kurai."

Kurai smiled at her, kissed her on the forehead, stood, and walked over to Sesshomaru. When he reached Sesshomaru's side, he looked up at him and said, "My Lord, you felt it too?"

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Do you know what it is?"

Kurai shook his head and said, "No. The energy feels similar to something I've felt before, but I can't say for certain. Perhaps we should wait until they reveal themselves?"

Sesshomaru looked down at him and said, "Very well."

They turned just as the brush parted to reveal a group of people wearing dark cloaks. Kurai stepped forward and said, "Identify yourself. Now!"

One of the men stepped forward and lowered the hood of his cloak, revealing hair as black as night held up in an intricate headpiece that Kurai recognized as a kenseikan. His slate grey eyes met Kurai's own for a minute before looking down in a look of submission whilst he said, "We are sorry for intruding. But it is nearly nightfall and we have no place to sleep. May we stay with you until morning?"

Kurai raised his clawed hand and said, "You didn't answer my question. Who. Are. You?"

The man raised his hand and said, "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. These are my companions Tōshirō Hitsuguya, Jūshirō Ukitake, Renji Abarai, Shūhei Hisagi, and Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kurai perked up and said, "Kuchiki, I know that name... now where was it? Oh, you guys are Shinigami... Soul collectors, from Soul Society."

Byakuya nodded and said, "You know of us?"

Kurai smirked and said, "My ancestor was the founder of Soul Society, alongside several of the older families, yours amongst them."

He turned to the last three and said, "But you three do not feel as if you are Shingami. Reveal yourselves."

The three shared a look and the first one stepped forward, lowering his hood and revealing messy blonde hair. He said, "My name is Wyatt Halliwell. This is my brother, Chris Halliwell, my uncle Coop, and my father, Leo Wyatt."

Kurai raised his eyebrow and asked, "The Prophesized Twice-Blessed Child?"

Wyatt smirked, arrogantly, and said, "That's right."

Kurai laughed and said, "I don't believe in prophesies. The whole art is an open-to-interpretation style and it is known to be full of flaws. My suggestion, don't rely on it..."

He winked sexily at Wyatt and Chris before turning and moving over to Sesshomaru and saying, "They can be trusted. The men in the darker cloaks are Shinigami, Soul Reapers, an organization my ancestor started while the men in the white cloaks are Wiccan witches. They use their magic for good, not for evil."

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "If you are sure Kurai."

Kurai nodded and said, "If anything should happen because of them, I will gladly take the blame."

Sesshomaru nodded again, and that was that.

For now.

(End Flashback)

(Time Skip)

By now it had been a week since Kurai, Musume, and Musako had joined the group and every single day, Sesshomaru found more and more reasons why he would be a better potential mate. It certainly helped that he was able to watch Kurai train. He was certainly powerful, able to quickly master everything that Musume and Musako were teaching him. He was especially interested in the lessons that Kurai had in spells.

Jaken had taken to telling Kurai and the others stories about the many victories that Sesshomaru had obtained while Jaken was within his service at night, when they gathered around the campfire. The demon was obviously loyal to him, no matter how much he hit him. Perhaps he would hit him less, or maybe he would hit him softer next time… maybe.

Kurai was happy. Not only did he not have to worry about, as Lord Sesshomaru took care of absolutely everything, but for the first time he was actually with people he enjoyed being with. However, experiences from his past reminded him that, whenever he was happy, something or someone came along to ruin his fun.

One day, Sesshomaru was resting underneath a tree with the other men in their group while Jaken was resting against Ah-Un and Musume, Musako, Kurai, Ezio, Altaïr, Connor, and Rin were playing in a clearing full of flowers about half a mile away, close enough that Sesshomaru could keep an eye on them if necessary, but far enough away that they would be able to have fun.

However, about an hour after Kurai, his protectors, and Rin had left to go play in the clearing, Rin came running back as if the devil was on her heels followed shortly by Musume, Ezio, and Altaïr. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, panting, unable to say what it was obvious she wanted to say.

When she settled down enough she said, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin and Kurai and Musume and Musako were playing in the flower patch when the loud one in red and his friends came and Kurai sent me, Altaïr, Ezio and Musume here, but he's still back there and Rin is scared that they might hurt him." By this time, Rin was absolutely frantic and for a good reason. She was simply overwhelmed, and it didn't help that they were being so loud and obnoxious, and it really freaked her out at the way that the monk and the one in red were staring at Kurai, almost as if he were something that they were going to eat.

Kagome looked the thing in front of her up and down with disgust. This thing in front of her was too feminine to be called a male, and he was way too young to be called a man. Besides, he was way to pretty, especially considering he was nothing but a filthy little demon. "Who the hell are you?"

Inuyasha could not take his eyes off of the beautiful Kitsune right in front of him. Although he knew that the Kitsune was not of age yet, but he just could not help being intoxicated by his emerald green eyes. Something wasn't right though. It seemed as if the Kitsune was waiting for something… or someone. That thought frightened Inuyasha slightly, as he had no idea for what or whom this Kitsune was waiting for.

Kurai was feeling a little bit nervous. That nervousness was slightly abated by the thought that Rin was on her way back to Lord Sesshomaru with Musume and Musako was watching him, making sure that nothing bad happened to him, but the girl in the modern day clothes looked about ready to attack. He knew that she was a miko, his demonic senses informed him of the power that she had, but he wasn't quite sure what it was he was going to do. By her clothes he could easily tell that she came to this era the same way he had, through the well, but he had to question her sanity in choosing to wear them in this time period. To put it politely, she looked like a woman of the wrong sort, and when he glanced at her face, he could tell that she knew what it was that he was thinking.

Kagome's face turned red as she watched this boy. How dare he, a demon, look at her, a perfectly normal person, like that, like there was something wrong with her? He was the one that there was something wrong with? Her anger beat her reason to death and she said, "Answer me you filthy little demon."

Kurai felt his Evans temper heating up. His first thoughts involved the daring of this human wench who had horrible fashion tastes, not to mention bad manners, who was insulting him! He decided to set her straight. "I am Kurai. However, a woman of your standing should not seek to speak to someone of a higher level of breeding." Kurai knew that the clothes that she was wearing were from a different time period, but she was inviting the insult for her stupidity, and he was more than happy to oblige her.

The shade of red that Kagome's face already had paled in comparison to the new shade that she now sported as she realized that this demon had just called her a whore. Thankfully, she was not turned around, or else she would have seen her own group holding their hands over their mouths trying to stifle their own laughter at his words. They had, after all, been telling her for some time that she was wearing inappropriate clothes, but she had never listened to them, claiming to know best. Unfortunately, none of them could have prevented what was going to happen next. "Listen up you little tramp. I am Kagome, and I am a priestess. You're just a filthy little demon that doesn't look like a male nor do you look like a female. Your parents should have drowned a freak like you when you were born."

End of Chapter…

Alright guys, so here is chapter 2 of my remake. I really hope you guys like it, and if you do, please send a review. Again, flames are not acceptable messages, but creative criticism is always appreciated.


	3. A Wench's Education

A big, gigantic thanks to those people who have read, reviewed, and alerted/favorited my story.

I must state that this story is NOT supposed to be a rewrite of Kiera27's The Midnight Bloodline (insert Underline under the NOT and under the title). However, this story has been inspired by Kiera27 and I do owe quite a bit to him as his stories inspired me to begin my writing, not necessarily for this story, as I just stated, but many of my other pieces. Again, this story is NOT a rewrite, but a creative interpretation.

This chapter will introduce the Dragonball group, the Devil May Cry group, and the Yu Yu Hakusho series group.

So I want to address something that someone said in a review: Yes, Inuyasha is rude, immature etc. but, at least in my opinion, so are many more of the others I worked with; only, at least in my opinion, Harry is well and truly serious, and that's mostly because he never had childish innocence, like so many others did (And yes Inuyasha didn't either, but he's rude and immature for other reasons).

Also, from now on, Harry will be referred to Kurai by those who know his secret

_Previously on… Wrath of the Twilight Kitsune_

_Listen up you little tramp. I am Kagome, and I am a priestess. You're just a filthy little demon that doesn't look like a male nor do you look like a female. Your parents should have drowned a freak like you when you were born."_

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru arrived at the edge of the clearing just as Kagome spat the insult, and had the air around them not stopped suddenly, he would have stepped in. However, as soon as he arrived at the edge, Musako appeared next to him and said, "Let him handle this."

Sesshomaru looked at Musako and said, "At the first sign…"

Musako nodded, but he said, "It won't come to that."

Sesshomaru nodded and leaned against the tree, dignity in place, and watched what was happening in the clearing, thinking about how royally screwed the human wench was. It was well known amongst the demon circles and even amongst the demon slayers that Twilight Kitsunes were touchy about their families; it was what made them such excellent mates, if one had the chance to that is. What made the slayers avoid them as much as possible was the fact that the Twilight Kitsunes were the most powerful of all the Kitsunes in this world, known for being able to control everything: wind, water, even a person's free will. It was lucky for the world that the Twilight Kitsunes had no real aspirations for world domination. The wench would have to learn how to keep her mouth shut, and it appeared that she would learn this lesson the hard way.

Kurai felt his infamous temper taking hold. No one, especially not some wench, insulted him that way. He had already figured out that there was no way that his parents could have been the Potters, so that meant that there was the chance that his parents were still alive and still out there, and for her to insult them without even meeting them was an insult that he would not tolerate. Perhaps it was time for her to learn her place. He could sense Sesshomaru and Musako at the edge of the trees and he was grateful to them for allowing him this chance on his own.

As a demon, even a half-demon, Inuyasha knew that this was not going to end well. Kagome needed to learn that there were some things you did not say to anyone, especially a demon, and family topped that list. The fact that he could smell his brother nearby added to his concern. It meant that this fox was with Sesshomaru, and the fact that he wasn't interfering meant that he thought that the fox could handle himself was something to be concerned about.

As a slayer, Sango was feeling something that she had never felt so prevalently before- fear. She knew what the Kitsune was, and thus she knew what they were facing. Inwardly, she cursed Kagome with enough swears that would make a sailor blush, knowing that even at such a young age, this kit Kurai, could easily tear herself, Inuyasha, and Miroku without his spiritual powers. But with them, he could sit back and allow them to rip each other apart.

Miroku really didn't notice the charged atmosphere, his mind still back on the last item that he had been thinking of, which shall not be repeated because of inappropriate images.

Shippo was torn. On the one hand, Kagome was the closest thing he had to a mother, but recently she had started to pull away from him, not playing with him anymore, more concerned about other things, to the point where he was spending more time with Inuyasha than her. He was also torn because this Kurai was a Kitsune, like him, albeit one of a different color. He remembered his father telling him never to pick a fight with another Kitsune, especially a black one, though he had never gotten a chance to explain why.

Kagome began to feel worried, almost regretful of what she had said, although she had felt justified in saying it. No, she was worried because she felt as if she had just poked the sleeping dragon, figuratively speaking. She shrieked when she felt the wind begin to whip around hard enough to knock her on her butt. When she looked up, she found herself looking into a pair of glowing emerald green eyes that seemed to stare through her and into her very soul.

"Woman, you have insulted me in an unforgiveable way. You, a weak-minded, selfish, unimportant, stylistically challenged girl. I am well within my rights to take your life for such an insult, however, from what I have seen, that would certainly mean that I would get the worse end of the deal, as I doubt that your life has any real significance and thus it would leave me with the bad end of the bargain." Not even taking notice of her flush, Kurai continued onwards, "You just stated that it was your miko powers that made you, a human, my superior. Perhaps we should see if these powers that you seem so proud of are worth the words that you are giving them."

There was no warning, nothing. One second, she was on the ground looking up at Kurai, the next, she found herself barely able to touch the ground looking down his arm at him. She struggled a bit before looking at her friends and asking, "What is wrong with you? Help me!"

Kurai chuckled softly before saying, "They cannot help you. This fight is between you and me and as such, I do not wish for them to interfere. To that end, I removed their ability to interfere. However, the question of why they would _want_ to help you is beyond my ability to understand. Perhaps, you have some ability that has yet to manifest. Now then, you say that you are a miko, so it should therefore be easy for you to channel enough energy to force me to release you. If you are able to, then I will willingly admit that you are above normal humans, despite your lack of fashion sense."

Upon hearing that last jibe, Kagome's eyes narrowed as she tried to focus all of her power into the arm that was holding her up. Unfortunately, her eyes widened in shock and fear when he just raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Surely you can do more. That felt like a tingle, nothing more. How disappointing."

A second later, Kagome found herself on the ground again, this time with a stinging bum _and_ Kurai looking down at her, his face full of disappointment. "Maybe now you will understand that just being a miko does not make you of a higher station than anyone else. You are, after all, fundamentally human."

After staring at her for a few more seconds, he turned and began to walk back to the edge of the trees before he did something that he would regret. He didn't fully understand exactly why he had done what he did, he just did… and the anger he was feeling really didn't help him at all.

It took several minutes after Kurai left the clearing for their motor control returned. Seconds later, the sound of two slaps rang out from the clearing. Both Miroku and Kagome were nursing red, sore cheeks while Sango stood in front of them, her hands on her hips. Inuyasha stood off to the side with his arms crossed, already pledging not to get involved and Shippo and Kirara sat back to watch the fireworks.

Kagome was confused, as Sango had never slapped her before. "What the heck was that for?" Miroku, on the other hand, didn't even bother to ask, nor did he need to. He had, after all, been staring at the fox's cute behind since he left the clearing.

Sango looked at Kagome with barely concealed loathing. She took a deep breath, mostly to stabilize herself before she asked, "Do you have any idea of what kind of demon fox you just angered?" Kagome shook her head, afraid to say anything, lest she say something to anger Sango any further, though she needn't have bothered. "That was a Twilight Kitsune."

At the confused looks she got from everyone, she sighed and went into teacher mode. "The Twilight Kitsunes are a powerful group of demons, in fact, some say that they are the most powerful demons, capable of manipulating anything and everything around them: the air, free will, even your miko powers. You could have been Lady Midoriko herself and it wouldn't have made a difference. The only reason why Twilight Kitsunes have not taken over the world is because they have no love for military conquests. Instead, they live in seclusion. He is the first one that I have met. We are very lucky that he decided to let you off with a warning. I'm telling you now that if we do see him again, you will apologize to him, understood?"

Kagome nodded fearfully, finally understanding the truth about their situation. She had grown used to the others protecting her that she forgot that, in every battle, there was a chance that the fights that they got into consisted partially of luck and that eventually, they might not get so lucky. She felt like a moron and resolved herself to listening to her friends more.

Inuyasha put in his two cents next. "We're luckier than you think Sango. Kurai is travelling with Sesshomaru. I could smell his scent in the tree line. Had he wanted to, he could have killed us all while we were frozen by the Kitsune."

That got them so deep in thought that they became oblivious to their surroundings, a mistake as they didn't notice one of Naraku's Saimyōshō hovering over the clearing, listening in on their conversation.

About halfway back to the clearing where the others were waiting, Kurai stopped suddenly, causing Sesshomaru and Musako to look back at him, in order to ensure that he was well. Kurai could not shake off the feelings he had, of the anger and rage he was feeling. Even now, he could not understand where those emotions had come from, and how he actually entertained serious thought towards killing the silly girl. She just made him so angry, thinking that she was better than him solely because she was a miko and he was a demon. He looked up suddenly and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, who were those people?" He had to admit that he had a slight curiosity about which they were, hence the question, especially the white-haired half demon, who smelled a bit like Lord Sesshomaru. He figured that Sesshomaru would probably know them.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed-those idiots hadn't even introduced themselves to Kurai before they had begun to insult him. "That was my half-demon half-brother Inuyasha and his little group. The monk, Miroku, possess the power of the wind tunnel in his right hand, which possess the power to suck up anything in his path into the void. The demon slayer is Sango and her demon companion is Kirara. The small fox kit is Shippo, and the uncouth wench is Kagome. They hunt the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls, which the wench is able to find using her limited powers."

Kurai felt as if he had a head rush, the information was staggering. The shards, that meant that someone had shattered the jewel, but who could be that stupid. It explained one thing: why they kept her around, her and that big mouth of hers. "So that was why there was a glow around her neck, and why I can still see them, even from this far away." He had to admit that he was slightly surprised when he saw a small ball of light near her breast, but her smart mouth quickly distracted him from thinking any further in it.

Sesshomaru tensed, thinking that since Kurai could see the jewel shards he would need to keep that particular talent secret, especially considering the way that his little brother had been watching him. There was no way he would allow that half-breed near Kurai, he didn't deserve a chance.

Kurai suddenly looked around and said, "Alright, I know you're there. Come on out where I can see you."

Sesshomaru looked at him in confusion, but that confusion faded quickly as several blurs appeared in front of them. When the blurs cleared up a bit, it revealed a group of five young people.

Kurai looked at them each in turn and asked, "Why are you stalking me? I have sensed your presence since the clearing."

One of them, a Kitsune with silver ears, stepped forward and said, "We sought to talk with you, but we had to wait until you were away from those humans."

Kurai looked confused and asked, "Why do you wish to speak to me?"

The Kitsune said, "We wish to join your group, to travel with you."

Kurai looked back at Sesshomaru and said, "Can they Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to object, but when he saw the pout on Kurai's face, he said, "Fine. But introduce yourselves first, so we can at least know your names."

The Kitsune said, "I'm Yoko. These are my companions Yusuke," he pointed to the taller, dark-haired young man who had his hands in his pants pockets, "Hiei" this time he pointed to the shortest in their group, but also one of the deadliest, "Jin" this time he pointed to a red-head with a horn on his forehead and a cheeky smile on his face, "Touya," this one was much colder than the last, more like Hiei, "and Dante," this one had silver hair, was tall, and wore a lot of red.

Kurai pointed to himself and said, "I'm Kurai, and this is Lord Sesshomaru."

They nodded, and Yoko came up to Kurai and wrapped his arm around Kurai's waist, happily ignoring Sesshomaru's growl and basking in Kurai's blush, and with that, they began their trek back to the others.

Inuyasha led the now quiet group towards the nearest village, hoping that they would be able to find some lead to the next important clue to the next shard of the jewel, as it had been nearly two weeks since the last one and they were all slightly impatient. When they arrived, the village men stared, but this time, unlike the others, Kagome was aware of it. She flushed an unpleasant shade of red as she realized that Kurai was correct: these men did see her as nothing more than a working woman, to put it politely. Embarrassed, she avoided eye contact while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango asked around for any rumors about either the jewel shards or increased demonic activity. An hour later, they had a small lead, not a good one, but at this point it was better than most of what they had.

At the camp site, Rin was playing in the flowers, twining flowers together to make a pretty flower crown while Jaken watched over her from the safety of Ah-Un's back. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound from the bushes near Rin, who looked up, excited at the idea that it might be Lord Sesshomaru and Kurai. When she saw that it was indeed not the previously mentioned people, she pouted slightly before she perked up at the thought that she might have just found several new friends. Fortunately for her, she got to them before Jaken did and she asked, "Who are you? Rin's name is Rin."

One of them, the tallest, leaned down in front of her and said, "Hello Rin." But before he could say anything else, Jaken came rushing over shouting, "Get away from Rin. When Lord Sesshomaru finds out that you came near Rin, he'll kill you for dishonoring him."

Rin looked at Jaken and asked, "Please Master Jaken, they seem to have nowhere to go. Can't they at least stay until Lord Sesshomaru gets back, then we can ask him."

Jaken looked like he wanted, but then the thought about what Lord Sesshomaru and Kurai would do to him if he denied Rin anything came to the forefront. He nodded quickly and said, "Of course Rin, they can stay."

Rin clapped her hands, but then the one who had talked to her before said, "We have an injured companion. Can we lay him down here to rest?"

Rin nodded and immediately she began to imitate what Kurai had shown her when he had treated Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru: check for obvious wounds and make sure that they can breathe appropriately. When, however, the injured patient did not awaken, she became frustrated and huffed, beginning to pout. Oh well, he'll have to wait until Kurai gets back to heal him. And maybe, if she is able to play the situation right, she could have another father.

Kouga stretched his legs as he waited for his companions to catch up. Lately, he had this feeling that something spectacular was going to happen. He just couldn't stay still because, after all, what if he missed the big event because he was stuck in the caves listening to every single wolf demon complaining about Kagome, not that he could blame them. At first, they had been quite taken with her, but lately she had become increasingly rude, thinking that she, a human, was better than them, preposterous. It got to the point where it made everyone, even him, uncomfortable. When the others finally arrived, he took off hoping that whatever it was that was going to happen would happen already because, after all, patience was not a virtue in his book.

End Chapter…

REmember, if you like this story, or have a creative critique, please send me a review. More reviews=happier author=faster updates


	4. Author's Note

Summary: How would the True Blood be different if a certain young sorcerer became involved with it? And what do men and women in spandex have to do with anything?

This is the first part of the three-part series I will do on this idea.

The following stories are involved in at least one of the three, thought most carry across all three

Main Pairing consists of the following (all Pre-slash):

"Alex Rider"

Alexander "Alex" Rider

"Avatar"

Jake Sully/Tom Sully

"Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra"

Aang/Zuko/Haru/Mako/Bolin

"Bleach"

Byakuya Kuchiki/Tōshirō Hitsuguya/Jūshirō Ukitake/Renji Abarai/Ichigo Kurosaki

Buffy the Vampire Slayer"

Liam (Angel)/William Pratt (Spike)

"Charmed"

Wyatt Halliwell/Chris Halliwell/Leo Wyatt

"Clash of the Titans"

Perseus/Zeus/Poseidon/Ares

"Dante's Inferno"

Dante Alighieri

"DC Comics"

"The Authority"

Neil Sinclair (Apollo)/Lucas Trent (Midnighter)

"Justice League"

Kal-El (Clark Kent; Superman)/Bruce Wayne (Batman)/Bartholomew 'Barry' Allen (Flash)/Hal Jordan (Green Lantern)/Orin (Arthur Curry; Aquaman)/Oliver Queen (Green Arrow)/Raymond Palmer (The Atom)/Karter Hol (Carter Hall; Hawkman)/Randolph 'Ralph' Dibny (Elongated Man)/Ronald 'Ronnie' Raymond (Firestorm)/Henry 'Hank' Heywood III (Steel)/Nathaniel Heywood (Citizen Steel)/Paco Ramone (Vibe)/Ted Kord (Blue Beetle)/William 'Billy' Batson (Captain Marvel)/Kent V. Nelson (Doctor Fate)/Guy Gardner (Green Lantern)/Scott Free (Mister Miracle)/Michael Jon Carter (Booster Gold)/Nathaniel Adam (Captain Atom)/Dimitri Pushkin (Rocket Red 4)/Solis (Lightray)/Orion of Apokolips/Joseph 'Joe' Jones (General Glory)/Hugh Dawkins (Tasmanian Devil)/Raymond Terrill (The Ray)/Ryan Kendall (Black Condor)/Bernhard 'Buddy' Baker (Animal Man)/Jay Abrams (Blue Jay)/William MacIntyre (Triumph)/Albert Rothstein (Atom Smasher)/Todd Rice (Obsidian)/Damon Matthews/Daniel Cassidy (Blue Devil)/Kyle Rayner (Green Lantern)/Uno (Curtis Falconer; Aztek)/Connor Hawke (Green Arrow)Zauriel/Richard 'Rick' Tyler (Hourman)/Jason Blood/Jon Standing Bear (Super-Chief)/Brion Markov (Geo-Force)/Adam Blake (Captain Comet)/Mitchell Shelley (Resurrection Man)/Hector Hall (Doctor Fate)/Daniel Hall (Sandman)/Jeremiah Cain/Teth Adam (Black Adam)

"Legion of Super-Heroes"

Rokk Krinn (Cosmic Boy)/Garth Ranzz (Lightning Lad)/Gim Allon (Colossal Boy)/Thom Kallor (Starman)/Dirk Morgna (Sun Boy)/Jo Nah (Ultra Boy)/Lar Gand (Mon-El)/Tenzil Kem (Matter-Eating Lad)/Jan Arrah (Element Lad)/Brin Londo (Timer Wolf)/Drake Burroughs (Wildfire)/Troy Stewart (Tyroc)/Jacques Foccart (Invisible Kid)/Pol Krinn (Magnetic Kid)/Brek Bannin (Polar Boy)/Lyle Norg (Invisible Kid)/Condo Arlik (Chemical King)/Andrew Nolan (Ferro Lad)/Val Armorr (Karate Kid)/Kell-El (Superman-X)

"Smallville"

Clark Kent (Superman)/Oliver Queen (Green Arrow)/Orin (Arthur Curry; Aquaman)/Bart Allen (Impulse)

"Teen Titans"

Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Nightwing)/Wallace 'Wally' West (Kid Flash)/Garth (Tempest)/Roy Harper (Arsenal)/Henry 'Hank' Hall (Hawk)/Donald 'Don' Hall (Dove)/Garfield 'Gar' Logan (Beast Boy)/Joseph Wilson (Jericho)/Jason Todd (Red Hood)/Leonid Kovar (Red Star)/Grant Emerson (Damage)/Cody Driscoll (Risk)/Frederick 'Freddy' Freeman (Captain Marvel, Jr.)/Timothy 'Tim' Drake (Red Robin)/Kon-El (Connor Kent; Superboy)/Zachary Zatara/Donald Kent (Power Boy)/Amon Tomaz (Osiris)/Edward 'Eddie' Bloomberg (Red Devil)/Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle)/Ch'al Andar (Golden Eagle)

"Young Justice"

Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad)/Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Nightwing)/Wallace 'Wally' West (Kid Flash)/Kon-El (Connor Kent; Superboy)/Roy Harper (Red Arrow)/Jason Todd (Robin)/Timothy 'Tim' Drake (Red Robin)/Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle)/La'gaan (Lagoon Boy)/Garfield 'Gar' Logan (Beast Boy)/Roy Harper (Arsenal)/Orin (Arthur Curry;Aquaman)/Bruce Wayne (Batman)/Barry Allen (Flash)/Hal Jordan (Green Lantern)/Kal-El (Clark Kent; Superman)/Ray Palmer (Atom)/Nathaniel Adams (Captain Atom)/Billy Batson (Captain Marvel)/Oliver Queen (Green Arrow)/Guy Gardner (Green Lantern)

"Dragonball Series"

Goku/Vegeta/Gohan/Goten/Trunks/Gogeta/Vegeto/Brolly

"Eragon"

Eragon Shadeslayer/Murtagh Morzansson

"Final Fantasy Series"

"Final Fantasy VII"

Cloud Strife/Zack Fair/Sephiroth

"Final Fantasy VIII"

Squall Leonhart

"Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2"

Snow Villiers/Hope Estheim/Noel Kreiss/Caius Ballad

"Harry Potter"

Harry Potter/Viktor Krum/Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini/Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter/Albus Severus Potter/Theodore 'Ted' Lupin

"The Hunger Games"

Peeta Mellark/Gale Hawthorne

"The Infernal Devices"

William 'Will' Herondale/Jem Carstairs/Gabriel Lightwood/Gideon Lightwood

"Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru/Kouga/Naraku/Inuyasha/Great Dog Demon/Bankotsu

"Kane Chronicles"

Anubis/Horus

"Kingdom Hearts"

Sora/Riku/Terra/Ventus/Xemnas/Zexion/Saïx/Axel/Roxas/Young Xehanort

"Marvel Comics"

"Alpha Flight"

James MacDonald (Guardian)/Michael Twoyoungmen (Shaman)/Colin Hume (Windshear)/Charles 'Chuck' Moss (Earthmover)/Louis Sadler, Jr. (Major Mapleleaf)/Yukotujakzurkimozoata (Yukon Jack)/Albert Louis (Feedback)

"Avengers"

Anthony 'Tony' Stark (Iron Man)/Thor Odinson/Dr. Bruce Banner (Hulk)/Captain Steven 'Steve' Rogers (Captain America)/Clinton 'Clint' Barton (Hawkeye)/Jacques Duquesne (Swordsman)/T'Challa (Luke Charles; Black Panther)/Dane Whitman (Black Knight)/Simon Williams (Wonder Man)/Samuel 'Snap' Wison (Falcon)/James 'Rhodes' Rhodey (War Machine)/Marc Spector (Moon Knight)/Dennis Dunphy (D-Man)/Wendall Vaughn (Quasar)/Walter Newell (Stingray)/Peter Parker (Spider-Man)/Miguel Santos (Living Lightning)/Eric Masterson (Thunderstrike)/Christopher Powell (Dark Hawk)/Jack Hart (Jack of Hearts)/Scott Lang (Ant-Man)/Robert Reynolds (Sentry)/Amadeus Cho/James Barnes (Winter Soldier)/Eric O'Grady (Ant-Man)/Richard Rider (Nova)/Noh-Varr (Protector)/Shang Chi/Brian Braddock (Captain Britain)/Eugene 'Flash' Thompson (Venom)/Richard 'Rick' Jones (A-Bomb)/Mar-Vell (Walter Lawson (Captain Marvel)/Loki Laufeyson/Daimon Hellstrom (Hellstorm)/Jericho Drumm (Brother Voodoo)/Skaar/Leonard Samson (Doc Sampson)/Magni Thorson/Sam Alexander (Nova)

"Avenger's Academy"

Dr. Henry 'Hank' Pym (Giant Man)/Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)/Robert 'Robbie' Baldwin (Speedball)/Vance Astrovik (Justice)/Humberto Lopez (Reptil)/Brandon Sharpe (Striker)/Victor Alvarez (Power Man)/Jonathon Gallo (Ricochet)/Kevin Masterson (Thunderstrike)

"Avengers: The Initiative"

Roger Brokeridge (Hardball)/Michael Van Patrick (MVP)/Terrance Ward (Trauma)/Duc no Tranh (Bengal)/Wallace Jackson (Red 9)/Michael (Scarlet Spider)/Van (Scarlet Spider)/Patrick (Scarlet Spider)/Donyell Taylor (Night Thrasher)/Dwayne Taylor (Night Thrasher)

"Defenders"

Norrin Rand (Silver Surfer)

"Eternals"

Ikaris/Giglamesh (Forgotten One)/Eros (Starfox)

"Future Foundation"

Jonathan Storm (The Human Torch)/Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic)/Alex Power/Franklin Richards

"Inhumans"

Blackagar Boltagon/The Beyonder

"New Avengers"

Matthew 'Matt' Murdock (Daredevil)/Stephen Strange (Dr. Strange)/Daniel 'Danny' Rand (Iron Fist)

"The Runaways"

Chase Stein (Talkback)/Victor Mancha

"X-Men"

Scott Summers (Cyclops)/Robert 'Bobby' Drake (Iceman)/Warren Worthington III (Angel)/Dr. Henry 'Hank' McCoy (Beast)/Calvin Rankin (Mimic)/Alexander 'Alex' Summers (Havok)/Gabriel Summers (Vulcan)/Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)/James 'Logan' Howlett (Wolverine)/Sean Cassidy (Banshee)/Shiro Yoshida (Sunfire)/Piotr 'Peter' Rasputin (Colossus)/John Proudstar (Thunderbird)/Longshot/Rémy LeBeau (Gambit)/Samuel 'Sam' Guthrie (Cannonball)/Neal Shaara (Thunderbird)/Nathan Summers (Cable)/Jonothon Starsmore (Chamber)/Davis Cameron (Slipstream)/Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar)/James Proudstar (Warpath)/Roberto 'Bobby' da Costa (Sunspot)/Madison Jeffries (Box)/Namor McKenzie/Douglas 'Doug' Ramsey (Cypher)/David Haller (Legion)/Nathaniel 'Nate' Gray (X-Man)/Paul Hark (Red Lotus)/Korvus Rook'Shir/Thomas 'Tom' Corsi/James Madrox (Multiple Man)/Paul Provenzano (Omertá)/Barnell Bohusk/Joshua 'Josh' Foley (Elixir)/Julian Keller (Hellion)/Victor Borkowski (Anole)/Nexhno Abidemi (Gentle)/David Alleyne (Prodigy)/Jonas Graymalkin/Eric Gitter (Ink)/Nicholas Gleason (Wolf Cub)/Kurt Darkholme (Nightcrawler)/Gabriel Cohuelo (Velocidad)/Teon Macik (Primal)/Russell 'Rusty' Collins (Firefist)Julio Richter (Rictor)/Gaveedra Seven (Shatterstar)/Jesse Aaronson (Bedlam)/Peter 'Pete' Wisdom/Adam Neramani (Adam the X-Treme)/Everett Thomas (Synch)/Kyle Gibney (Wild Child)/Manuel de la Rocha (Empath)/Quenton Quire (Kid Omega)/Joshua Guthrie (Icarus)/Kevin Ford (Wither)/Brian Cruz (Tag)/Dallas Gibson (Specter)/Mark Sheppard (DJ)/Edward Trancedi (Wing)/Dominikos Petrakis (Avalanche)/Akihiro (Daken)/Ray Carter (Berzerker)/Hrimhari/John Allerdyce (Pyro)/Michael Pointer (Omega)

Young Avengers"

Dorrek VIII (Theodore 'Teddy' Altman; Hulkling)/Thomas 'Tommy' Shepherd (Speed)/William 'Billy' Kaplan (Wiccan)/Nathaniel Richards (Iron Lad)

"Merlin"

Merlin (Emrys)/Arthur Pendragon/Leon/Lancelot/Gwaine/Percival/Mordred

"The Mortal Instruments"

Jace Lightwood/Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians"

Zeus/Poseidon/Hermes/Apollo/Cupid/Percy Jackson/Luke Castellan/Jason Grace

"Sailor Moon"

Helios (Pegasus)

"Star Wars"

Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker/Ben Skywalker/Jacen Solo (Darth Caedus)/Anakin Solo/Cade Skywalker/Lux Bonteri/Boba Fett

"Supernatural"

Dean Wnchester/Sam Winchester/Castiel/Gabriel/Michael

"The Sword of Truth"

Richard Cypher

"Teen Wolf"

Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore/Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski

Thundercats (2011 Version)

Lion-O/Tygra/Leo

"True Blood"

Eric Northman/Godric/Alcide Herveaux/Sam Merlotte/Jesús Velásquez/Claude Crane

"Twilight"

Quil Ateara V/Jacob Black/Embry Call/Jared Cameron/Seth Clearwater/Carlisle Cullen/Edward Cullen/Emmett Cullen/Brady Fuller/Jasper Hale/Paul Lahote/Collin Littlesea/Sam Uley

"Vampire Academy"

Dimitri Belikov/Adrian Ivashkov/Christian Ozera

"Vampire Diaries"

Stefan Salvatore/Damon Salvatore/Tyler Lockwood

"Vampire Knight"

Hanabusa Aido/Takuma Ichijo/Akatsuki Kain/Kaname Kuran/Senri Shiki/Zero Kiryu/Rido Kuran/Kaito Takamiya/Toga Yagari/Mr. Kiryu/Ichiru Kiryu

"Wheel of Time"

Ra'and al Thor

"Yu Yu Hakusho"

Yusuke Urameshi/Yoko Kurama/Hiei/Jin/Touya

OOC Characters (NOTE: All stories are not mine...Authors will be noted)

"The Rise of the Drackens" (StarLight Massacre) (On the list of good fanfics to read)

Arsenio Demetrius/Maximilius 'Max' Maddison/Nasta Delericey/Henley Jackson/Jenson Kyron/Elijah 'Eli' Waterstone

"To Be a Muggle" (HP Slash Luv)

Lucas

Yes, this turned out bigger than originally expected, but please bear with me: all of these characters and their stories are important to the overall story

Warning: lots of sex and male pregnancies; I do change the canon of True Blood quite a bit (Wizards come out of the castle, so to speak). There is also a lot of language in here that is not appropriate for anyone under the age of 13.

Also, just as a warning, I do not own the characters of this story, I do not own the plot of the True Blood episodes or the plot of anything else I am using; If I did, I would have changed quite a bit about True Blood, Harry Potter, etc.

General Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I make no money off of this fan fiction. All characters, plots, etc. are owned by their respective people. I am simply using them to write this story.

The opening chapters are inspired by DarknessXIV Little Angel, but they are not meant to be a rewrite of that story.

* * *

"A vampire's daytime resting place is his most closely guarded secret."- Bill Compton

* * *

Prologue- It Begins

October 31, 1986

The sun was just rising and Godric and his childe Eric Northman were preparing themselves for bed in their lavishly furnished bedroom under their manor. Clothed in the finest silks Godric could find, they practically face planted onto the bed. The previous nights excitement had drained them of most of their energy and heck, even a vampire of their ages gets tired. As they fell asleep, Godric felt himself being gathered up into Eric's arms and, gratefully, buried his face in Eric's broad bicep.

A few hours later, the door to their bedroom squeaked open, startling them awake. Lying in bed, still as corpses, they pretended to sleep as they waited to see who the intruder was that dared trespass into their territory.

He heard the shuffling of little feet, smelled the delicious smell, as the intruder moved cautiously closer before a small form with a mop of black hair moved closer into their line of sight as they moved to lie sideways on the bed.

"Godric… Eric… I had a nightmare." A small, sleepy voice came from their little one as he clutched his pillow and stuffed animals against his form. "Can I sleep in your bed today?"

Godric felt more than saw Eric nod and he opened the duvet and said, "Our bed is open to you whenever you wish it little one." Harry giggled and crawled up next to Godric, taking the duvet from Godric's grip and pulling it over them, snuggling down and pressing his face against Godric's torso. Before he could fall asleep, however, Godric wrapped his arms around his most precious treasure and twirled him around, so that he was in between the two, and felt Eric's arms joining him, before the three feel to Morpheus' grip.

(Small time skip…)

The sun had just set and Godric lay awake in bed, arms still encasing his little one. With his right hand, he caressed Harry's dark mop of hair just thinking that he could get up now and fulfill his sheriff duty (whoever knew that along with being a sheriff, you had to do a shitload of paperwork as well). Or, instead he could simply continue lying there; enjoying Harry's presence, and the paperwork could go fuck itself. He could always pass it on to Isabel if needed.

Speaking of his treasure, he looked down at the peaceful face of Harry as he subconsciously shifted closer to his caressing hand, making him look even more adorable, if that was possible. Godric and Eric did appreciate that their little one decided to sleep in the day while remaining awake in the night so that he could spend more time with them. Of course, due to that, they had found it difficult to find proper teachers for Harry's education, as not many humans would actually be willing to go into a nest of vampires.

Getting a fangbanger to teach their little one would not do either. Seeing the outfits they tended to wear, Godric did not wish for them to influence their pure, innocent little one. (Eric didn't mind so much simply because he was thinking mostly about sex). In the end, Isabel and Stan, his two deputies, along with Pam, Eric's childe and deputy, took up teaching Harry the basics (math, science, theology, languages, history, etc.) while several others, including Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Mordred, Merlin, and Carlisle Cullen, taught the little one more advanced topics, like ethics, philosophy, political science, medicine, magic, and swordsmanship. It was also quickly discovered that Harry had talents for multiple sports, including but not limited to baseball, soccer, and swimming, as well as multiple rarer talents for which there were no available tutors. It seemed that their little one was able to grow on everyone, a habit which caused Stan to nickname him the "little fungus." Godric quickly put an end to that when he told Stan that there was no way possible for his little one to be named a _fungus_.

Godric looked down slightly as he heard Harry's breathing rate change slightly, indicating he was about to awaken. He saw Eric shift from his previous position and smiled at his childe and lover when he saw his eyes on him. Their moment was broken when they heard a, "Good morning Godric. Good morning Eric." Eric whined and said, "Why does Godric get the first good morning. Do I not matter enough to you?" Harry smiled and said, "Godric, you were thinking about something. What is it?"

Godric smiled at their angel and said, "Its nothing you need to worry yourself with little one. You know," he leaned in conspiratorially, "Pam told me that she wanted to take you shopping tonight. I also heard that, if you said please, she'd buy you a stuffed animal or two. I also know that, later tonight, Merlin and Mordred are returning from their trip." As he said this, he ruffled Harry's long, silky hair. The littlest one brightened as he heard this and he pushed the covers off of his body, jumped over Godric and onto the floor, and rushed to the revolving closet to put on clothes, reluctant to miss the opportunity to add to his growing army of stuffed animals (He had 55 already). Godric smiled indulgently and moved closer to Eric, stealing a kiss from his lover who smiled at him.

Godric sat up, the sheets falling away revealing his muscled chest and his tattoos and watched Harry run out the door to find Pam. Before he could do anything else, however, Eric wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him down and said, "And now that the Little One is gone, you and I can spend a little time alone." Godric smiled, his fangs coming out of his maxillary lateral incisors and the two started kissing, even as Eric's hands started to move down.

* * *

End of Chapters… So guys, remember to read and review. If you see something that needs changing (I.E. spelling/grammar mistakes) please tell me. If you have questions, please send them to me. And remember, creative criticism, not flames. An author who receives many reviews is a happy author. Also, as I am sure people are aware, the people who run fan fiction are people who do not tolerate sex scenes, so if you have any suggestions about other websites that do tolerate it, I would appreciate it.


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to update ya'll on what's going on.

So, I don't know if y'all heard but today there was a shooting today at a Connecticut elementary school. Police are still trying to figure out a motive, but 28 people, including approximately 20 children, were murdered. Today should not be about gun control. Today should not be about politics. Today should be about coming together as one nation to mourn the lives of 20 people who will never be able to reach their full potential and 7 people who dedicated their lives to educating children to their fullest potential. Today, we must make a vow to never forget the atrocities that people are able to commit.

There is one more thing. The Westboro Baptist Church (the WBC) has plans to protest the funerals of the slain, going on about something relating to how America's toleration of homosexuals has led God to declaring war against us. You might have heard about them protesting American military funerals, waving signs that say, "Thank God for Dead Soldiers" or "Thank God for IEDs." I ask my readers to pray today for the souls of the slain, and those in the area of the affected, please reach out to them and offer your support. And please, do not allow the WBC to spread their message of hate. Instead, spread a message of love and acceptance.

Thank you for listening to my rant.

Carry on.


End file.
